


Running Through The Dark in a Firefight

by MsTDiNozzo (clindzy)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Community: gibbs_dinozzo, Complicated Relationships, Continuing what the episodes missed, Emotionally Repressed, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode: s02e22 SWAK, Episode: s03e09 Frame-Up, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gibbsisms, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Not Jenny or Ziva Friendly, One True Pairing, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/MsTDiNozzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs always knows how to save Tony. Too bad he doesn't know how to tell Tony how he really feels. Tony has lusted and longed for Gibbs since he met him that overwhelming day in Baltimore. He feels the tension that sizzles between them but focuses on the job; rule 12 exists for a reason. Add in his emotional insecurities and Gibbs' trust issues and the end result is the convoluted relationship they share.<br/>Keeping Tony at arm's length suits him until Tony almost dies from the plague and then is framed for murder. He changes his approach, not realizing that he's being targeted by a jilted partner from his past. Will he be able to clear Tony and keep them both safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> These episodes reinforced the chemistry that Tony and Gibbs share, proving that they need each other and long for each other but are at a loss how to acknowledge anything past their surfaces. Their nonverbal communication speaks volumes to the type of relationship that they share.  
> Title inspired by Yellowcard, "Light Up The Sky".  
> Background taken from 6x16 Bounce and 8x22 Baltimore.  
> Enjoy the intense, confusing but always faithful pair that make NCIS worth watching.

Anthony DiNozzo was a seasoned cop with just enough idealism left to do his job with pride. Here, in Baltimore, he truly felt he was making a difference; collaring hardened murderers and drug dealers meant that each neighborhood could breathe easier, parents could allow their children to play outside without fear of stray bullets whizzing by or pushers approaching their kids, hoping to kick start addiction early and providing encouragement to stray down the path of the disenfranchised. His hard work didn't go unnoticed, making lead detective in just a few months after landing in Baltimore.

Whether it was chance, fate or a calculated move on Gibbs' part, Tony found himself up to his ears on a money laundering case and squarely in Gibbs' face. After the slightly awkward and embarrassing arrest, known now only as 'the event', Tony felt the first flashes of attraction taking hold. He had to deliberately focus on his partner the duration that they coordinated on the case; Gibbs obviously saw something in him and was willing to share jurisdiction in catching the criminals. Tony reminded himself that the job came first and trying to flirt with a colleague would create unnecessary complications. He wasn't willing to tarnish his professional reputation or divulge his extracurricular interests to his coworkers.

Being arrested by Tony caught Gibbs by surprise; he'd wanted to see if the rumors about the diligent, hardworking young man were true but he had intended on making his observations idly. He never expected to experience the handsome cop's skills first hand. One look at Tony and Gibbs was undeniably attracted to him. The brush of his competent hands against Gibbs' wrists while the handcuffs were being secured had him suppressing a shudder and a moan. If Tony noticed, he was professional enough to not address it.

Putting cuffs on Gibbs had Tony suppressing his own reactions - biting his lip was easy enough to hide but the telltale flush blooming all over his body was as obvious as a neon sign to an alcoholic. Tony knew Gibbs was appraising him, but he thought it was just a criminal looking for an angle to work. By some sort of miracle, Tony's partner was retrieving evidence from the scene, allowing some modicum of discretion. 

Gibbs was thoroughly impressed with Tony's performance, confirming with his gut that he wanted this man on his team, knowing that he would make an exemplary agent. He thought Tony was going to pass out when he offered him the open job position at NCIS; he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face when Tony accepted his offer. But he couldn't help the twitch of possessiveness that was already flaring within him.

Tony accepted the job, with no deliberation needed. He was ready for a new challenge and it appeared that his new boss was more than a little pleased that he had said yes so easily. In the years to come, little did they know of the challenges that they would face together and the impact it would have on their working relationship and their dysfunctional personal relationship. 

 


	2. Losing My Breath, But Not My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony recalls having the plague and Gibbs recalls how rattled he was at the possibility of losing his best friend, his second in command, his reason for clawing back to life.  
> * 2x22 SWAK *  
> * Most of this episode has been kept the same but there are significant differences. Previous knowledge is extremely beneficial. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at the beginning of this  
> And how life was  
> Just you and me loving all of our friends  
> Living life like an ocean  
> But now the current's only pulling me down  
> It’s getting harder to breathe  
> It won’t be too long and I will be going under  
> Can you save me from this?
> 
> Cause it’s not my time I'm not going  
> There's a fear in me it’s not showing  
> This could be the end of me  
> And everything I know  
> Oh but I won’t go
> 
> I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
> And the dreams that we had  
> I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
> Oh but I'm taking them back  
> Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand  
> What should matter to me  
> My friends this life we live, it’s not what we have  
> It’s what we believe in  
> 3 Doors Down, "It's Not My Time"

_Tony never imagined that he would die this way - at the hands of some mentally twisted mother seeking justice for her daughter for a crime that never happened._

The day had begun like any other, bantering back and forth with Kate and McGee, only stopping when Gibbs strode into the bullpen, a clear indication that it was time to be serious.

Sorting through their mail, Tony snatched a letter from Tim's dangling fingers, an imprint of full, lush set of red lips on the flap.

"It's addressed to NCIS Special Agent, Tony," Tim said peevishly.

"I recognize the lips...and that scent." Tony was practically salivating; Kate's jab about gummy bears didn't even faze him.

Eagerly, he sliced the end of the incongruous white envelope open, blowing out a cloud of white powder. Immediately, his skin went clammy but this was no time to panic. Tony rose calmly from his seat, carefully holding the potentially contaminated envelope away from him. 

Gibbs knew exactly what Tony was doing; the shock and latent fear was all over Kate and Tim's faces. Within an instant, Gibbs was on his desk, whistling to garner the entire squad room's attention.

Gibbs felt his stomach roil hard, heart thudding hard against his chest, punctuated by icy breath. He found himself drawing deep inside himself for his sniper mindset: he had to focus on protocol, there was no room for emotions. Still, he felt his voice crack when he commanded that bioattack procedures be followed.

"We've opened a letter with white powder. Use the southeast corridor to the holding room. You know the drill."

Kate tossed Tony a bottle of water, her fear temporarily suspended by the adrenaline surging through her veins at that very moment.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony murmured tentatively.

Looking around the empty room, Gibbs felt the first stab of despair.  _Why Tony and why now? Hadn't he suffered enough with Shannon and Kelly?_

Gibbs waited until Tony had doused the envelope with a bottle of water inside his trash can before daring to approach him. Tony furtively lifted his eyes, undoubtedly seeking an anchor in this maelstrom.

Gripping his senior field agent's shoulder Gibbs said softly, "I'm here, Tony. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks, Boss." 

Not wanting to dredge up emotions that he wasn't ready to face, Gibbs dropped his hand from Tony's shoulder, adopting a casual stance; Tony felt like his skin had been branded with a scalding iron after Gibbs broke contact.

"Come on, DiNozzo, let's hit the showers."  _Damn, damn, Jethro swore to himself - I will not think about that incredible body hiding under that impeccable suit._

"Before I have to witness the destruction of my beautiful suit, perfect shirt, exquisite tie and stunning shoes," Tony grumbled.

Gibbs just smirked while he pushed Tony towards the stairs to the showers. He didn't tell his second just how much he had noticed his wardrobe or how gorgeous he looked in it; Tony would need all the ego boosting he could get later.

In the process of decontamination, Tony and the team started discussing how it was even possible for a biological toxin to survive the mail and then out of nowhere one of his best kept secrets came to light: he had sent Gibbs honey dust last Christmas as a subtle but not so subtle hint of his feelings towards the man who had swept him away in Baltimore. He had no idea that Gibbs knew what its intended use was; Gibbs had to bite his cheek to keep his grin at bay while talking about this novelty with his team. Of course, he played it off smoothly, claiming that the post office must have sent his Jack Daniels to his fling at the time and the honey dust that was intended for the now ex girlfriend, must have been delivered to Gibbs. Kate and McGee had no idea that he was lying but Gibbs did. At that moment, Gibbs chose to lean over covertly and scraped his nails down the nape of Tony's neck.

"Boss, what was that for?" Tony asked in a shaky whisper, barely containing a moan. He was trying his damnedest to avoid capturing Kate or McGee's attention.

"You know exactly what that was for...I know there was no mix up with the post office, DiNozzo." Gibbs continued to scrape his nails across Tony's skin, trailing down his spine, stopping once to explore that delicious ass before skittering them around, pressing them hard into Tony's hip.

"Unh..." Tony moaned, this time earning a wide eyed stare from McGee two stalls down, Kate was gratefully absent.

Gibbs caught his probie staring and barked, "There a problem, McGee?!"

"No, Boss," he replied weakly, averting his eyes to the floor and fled from the stall so fast that he forgot his towel.

Gibbs turned his attention back to Tony, looking him over slowly, enjoying the effect he'd had on the younger man. He raised his eyebrow in response to Tony's curious gaze. "You're clean enough. Time for the fun part."

Tony shuddered, knowing that his fear of needles would only be a hundred times worse by the time he was done being poked, pricked and prodded; only he would open an envelope with a powder that had the potential to be a myriad of diseases.

"On your six, Boss," Tony replied with false bravado.

Autopsy went quiet as soon as Tony and Gibbs walked in; Abby and Ducky sensed that something was finally coming to a head between the boss and his senior field agent. Kate and McGee looked over to them from their perch on one of the tables, curiosity screaming in their expressions. 

Knowing how much needles put Tony into a anxious, volatile state, Gibbs ordered everyone except Ducky to the locker room.

"Anthony, my dear boy, let's get this blood drawn quickly, shall we?" Ducky said soothingly.

Tony smiled weakly. "Yes, please."

Ducky glanced at Gibbs while Tony had his head down in hopes of dulling the reaction to the first needle. Gibbs returned the glance with an imperceptible shrug and smirk.

Unable to bear the sight of his best friend in pain, Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's neck and began to squeeze. Tony began to lean into his touch, woozy and unaware that he was doing so, encouraging Gibbs to move his hand into the younger man's hair. Tony had become completely pliant under his simple touches; his blood thickened and pulsed when he thought of how his beautiful second would respond to his mouth devouring him.

Discreetly, Ducky cleared his throat. "All finished, Anthony. Perhaps Jethro should accompany every time you have to have an encounter with a needle."

All Tony could do was nod; apparently what blood he had left in his body had decided to make an appearance in his cock. He missed the smirks that the older men shared. He didn't miss, however, Gibbs taking him by the hand and helping him out of the chair.

Realizing that the team would be returning to join them, Gibbs brushed his mouth against Tony's ear, disregarding the risk, whispering, "I'm so proud of you Tony."

Tony shivered against him. "Promise me something, Gibbs."

"Anything, my beautiful boy," Jethro replied earnestly.

"If I survive this, you'll kiss me...that's all I want. That's all I need."

Gibbs stroked Tony's jaw with his open palm, savoring the feel of stubbled, warm skin against his. He entreatied himself in learning his would-be lover's scent.

Gibbs' heart felt like it was coming back to life, he was coming back to life. 

"Of course, I will. But I'm not going to stop there..."

Before he could continue their team and the HazMat team entered Autopsy. A malevolent silence sank over the room until the HazMat team leader asked who opened the letter. Tony smiled sheepishly in true DiNozzo fashion, raising his hand. Kate sneezed, earning her the attention of the team leader as well. She tried to protest that she had her cold since before the letter was opened but it was insisted that she go to Bethesda with Tony as she was more susceptible to an infection, particularly that of a biological variety.

Tony looked at Gibbs with soulful jade eyes, trying and succeeding to tell him how scared he was. Gibbs took a deep breath and allowed himself the luxury of emotions for the first time in over a decade; he knew Tony understood what was being reflected in his world wise blue eyes.

With a whoosh, the doors to Autopsy opened and Tony and Kate were gone. Gibbs sighed heavily.

"Gibbs, are Tony and Kate going to be okay?" Abby asked worriedly.

Hugging Abby close to his chest, he replied, "They don't have my permission to be anything else."

"Let's get to work while we wait," McGee suggested.

Gibbs regarded his newest agent with unbridled pride.

Abby and Ducky began examining the letter in her lab, extracting any information available in the hopes of tracking down the culprit and an antidote.

Gibbs couldn't sit on his hands so he put on a decontamination suit and ordered his probie to do the same. Minutes later they were in the lab alongside Abby and Ducky, reviewing security footage from their floor and trying to locate the case file that the SWAK letter had referenced.

As time ticked on, Gibbs became more agitated: his friends may be infected with the pneumonic plague and if he didn't reopen this rape case within 32 hours as the clearly unhinged sender of this letter demanded, they would not get the antidote.

Too many obstacles later, he had the probie from the original case on deck to provide an extra set of hands in the reexamination of the rape of Sarah Lowell. Thankfully, McGee was competent enough to keep up and review anything that might have been missed; the ringing of the phone slammed everything to a halt.

"Yeah, it's Gibbs." He frowned in response to whatever he was hearing. "Keep me updated," he said brusquely before disconnecting.

Seeing three pairs of eyes boring into him, Gibbs told them the news. "The blood test results came back. Tony's are positive. Kate's are negative."

Abby turned ashen, Ducky and McGee looked shocked, none of them daring to speak of the ever more likely outcome for Tony with them not making any headway on the case.

Gibbs stormed from the lab, punching the button for the elevator so hard that it cracked. Once inside, he flipped the emergency switch. And finally everything exploded. He threw his fists against the walls until his legs gave out. Tears poured unbidden down his cheeks, rolling onto his shirt and the carpeted floor.  _I can't lose him; not now, not when I'm finally ready to try. Please, God, don't let him die._ Allowing himself time to regroup, Gibbs sat in the elevator for another twenty minutes, reminiscing about the memories made with Tony, realizing that without this boisterous, gorgeous, loyal man, he would still be living a shell of a life.

Resolve strengthened, he exited the elevator and returned to the lab to a jabbering Abby.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, I have a lead! The lipstick used on the inside and outside of the letter is lead based, which allowed the modified pathogen to live. Based on the lipstick used and other incidental information gathered, the sender is...Hannah Lowell!"

"McGee, get me a search warrant for Lowell Pharmaceuticals!"

"Ducky, find out why Kate hasn't checked in and keep me updated!"

And like a whirlwind, Gibbs and the former probie were gone. Gibbs knew he was rushing against the clock; he could only imagine how scared his sweet boy was.

Tony tried to keep up his repose with Kate, Nurse Emma and Dr. Brad but he felt himself getting weaker. The coughing was ripping his throat apart, burning his lungs, drawing knives into his ribcage. He was desperately hoping for a last minute miracle; he wished that Gibbs would show up and save him.

Gibbs rushed to Bethesda after holding a microbiologist at gunpoint, demanding answers about curing the plague. By some miracle, he didn't hit one car or inanimate object in his quest to get to Tony.

Tony's doctor attempted to stop him outside the doors of the airlock unit until he said, "It has a suicide gene. He's not infectious anymore."

Brad wisely stepped aside and convinced Kate to grab a cup of coffee with him, leaving Nurse Emma and Ducky to observe Tony.

"DiNozzo, you listening?"

Tony fluttered his eyes, trying to move his lips.

"Anthony!"

"Yes, Boss," he replied dutifully.

"You don't get to die, you hear me? Not now and not on me. I need you. I was too stupid to realize it before. You taught me how to live again."

Tony managed to open his eyes, searching Gibbs' face for any sign of insincerity. Instead he was rewarded with all the warmth in the world radiating from those captivating blue eyes.

"I promise," Tony hoarsely replied.

Gibbs unleashed a bright smile that Tony had never seen before. "Save your voice, gorgeous." Placing his thumbs on either side of his jaw and stroking upwards, Gibbs leaned down to press a kiss to the younger man's cheek.

"I didn't forget my promise, Tony. Now sleep so you can get better and I can take you home." Gibbs smiled deviously at his new lover.

Tony yawned and fell asleep to his hand being held and hair being stroked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next time that Gibbs and Tony are thrust into another life affirming situation happens to be when Tony is framed for a murder that he didn't commit.  
> Reviews, feedback and comments are appreciated. It's my first fic in this fandom and I want to know what you think.


	3. Set Me On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from the plague turns Tony into an affection seeking quasi-mush which Gibbs is happy to oblige. Keeping up his lecherous, playboy attitude proves to be a challenge but necessary. Tony is accused of murder. Gibbs and the team rush to clear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 3x9 Frame-Up *  
> Canon based with AU dialogue/events and expanded interactions not seen on screen.

_Just as they were hitting their stride, getting comfortable in exploring the benefits of domesticity, all hell broke loose, casting aspersions on Tony as a cold blooded killer._

 

Any time Fornell appeared without warning, Tony instinctively knew disaster was imminent somewhere; Sacks tagging along ensured it involved him in some capacity.

"Tobias. Sacks," Gibbs said icily.

"To what do we owe the displeasure, Slacks?" Tony sneered.

"You two shut the hell up. And Sacks, you keep your mouth shut until I tell you to open it," Fornell ordered.

Tony's intense green eyes met Gibbs' arctic blue ones, silently asking him if he had any idea why their least favorite Feds were there.

Fornell intercepted the subtext in the nonverbal exchange, pouncing gleefully in Gibbs' line of sight, leaning against his desk, making it impossible for the senior field agent to share anything further with his boss.

"To answer your question, Jethro, we're here for DiNutzo." Fornell took the untouched coffee on Gibbs' desk, knowing how it would infuriate him.

Sacks had a smarmy grin plastered across his face, clearly delighted in the opportunity of getting to destroy Tony.

If either one had thought they could get away with it they would have continued hovering over Gibbs and Tony; ironically enough Tobias believed in most of Gibbs' rules, especially bend the line but don't break it. Truth be told, they probably could be considered friends if they didn't have to put up the appearance of being bastards for professional perception.

"Boss, I've not done anything; I swear I've been avoiding the college bars," Tony said sheepishly, the start of a blush radiating from his neck upwards.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked exasperatedly before continuing, "Now is not the time for levity. Get Ziva, McGee and Abby in here now!"

Visibly paling, Tony replied, "On it, Boss."

Gibbs motioned for Fornell to meet him in their usual conference room. Once inside, he flipped the emergency switch.

"Start talking, Fornell. You'd better have a damn good reason for harassing my agent and stealing my coffee. I can forgive you for that flunkie of an agent - not your doing, I'm sure."

Fornell took a deep breath before breaking news to the man that was the closest thing he he had to a friend, praying that he would exit the elevator with all of his limbs intact. "DiNozzo is wanted for murder. It's not looking good, Jethro- evidence is stacking up quickly. A leg with his bite mark in it, a fingerprint on the inside of a finger of a rubber glove, Tony's blood...this is decisive forensic evidence."

Gibbs sighed heavily, clenched his fists, then punched the wall behind Fornell's head. Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Fornell handed the still full coffee back to his almost-friend.

"He didn't do this, Tobias."

"I know. I won't let someone frame your boy toy and get away with it."

Gibbs gaped, unable to find words to form a sentence or comprehend how Fornell how found out what his team hadn't even guessed at.

"Relax, Jethro. I married your wife, remember? I learned a lot about you by proxy. And DiNozzo is easy on the eyes." Fornell smirked.

Gibbs growled, jealousy kicking in full force.

"Down, boy. I'm going to take care of him. Sacks doesn't stand a chance interrogating him."

"I know." Gibbs' response, short as it was, radiated pride and love for his second.

The hours that Sacks had Tony in interrogation flew for Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Chip who were furiously working the evidence to clear Tony. To Tony the time stretched interminably; even his seemingly endless well of movie quotes, references and general debauchery were not enough to detract from the severity of the situation.

Gibbs ended up pacing outside of Abby's lab until his coffee cup was empty and he ventured to the corner shop for more. Unsurprisingly, Tobias was already there waiting with a cup in hand for him.

"Took you long enough," Fornell jibed.

"Keeping tabs on me?" Gibbs returned, trying for levity.

Fornell quirked a small grin, motioning him to a bench under a tree, away from the heavy traveled path. Gibbs sank down onto the bench, wincing as his bad knee screamed at his seat of choice. They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their tar black, jet fuel grade coffee before either of them spoke.

In an unmitigated display of honesty and vulnerability, Gibbs blurted out, "I can't lose him, too. Shannon and Kelly killed me."

Fornell just nodded, knowing better than to ask questions or say anything at all. He figured he'd find out who Shannon and Kelly were eventually. He waited, knowing Gibbs the investigator was just beyond the next breath; the job would always be natural to Gibbs and life would always be a struggle. Fornell wondered if that was what made Gibbs such a bastard: life had too many unknowns that couldn't be controlled and Gibbs struck him as a man that required control all the time, over everything. 

"What do you have, Tobias?"

"Not enough to release him, but I'm not going to arrest him. If it were me I'd remand him into your custody."

"Must be getting soft in your old age," Gibbs said dryly.

"Like you aren't." Fornell snorted.

"As I was saying...I will have to detain him. Before you ask, yes, you will be allowed to see him."

Feeling temporarily relieved, Gibbs stood up, tossed his now empty cup and headed back to rescue his boy from that dick Sacks, no matter how short lived it was.

Tony found himself wishing for his lover's grounding touch halfway through Sacks' 'interrogation'. He could successfully say that he had never been more pissed off by another federal agent; his level of incompetence and ignorance would have Gibbs apoplectic. Tony actually felt sorry for Fornell for having such a tool for a senior agent. Still, Sacks had managed to be offensive and dismissive of everything he'd accomplished at NCIS. He thought just because the Feds were better known that they were better period. The prick had even bordered on discriminatory when he'd rebuked his advances. Gibbs was going to have this guy's balls and badge before the case was over, maybe before the night was over depending on just how angry Fornell had made him. Tony shuddered, thinking about what Sacks had promised: bending him over the cot in the cell, gagging him with his creds so no one could hear him, licking the sweat off his skin. Thank God he had stepped out to answer his phone. Tony could only hope that Gibbs and Fornell were on their way to Interrogation.

Seconds later, he heard a slam against the window inside Observation. So, Sacks was getting his just desserts, Tony mused. Fornell opened the door to Interrogation as another crash rattled through the room. 

"I take it Boss didn't approve of Sacks' interrogation techniques," Tony quipped.

"That's putting it mildly, DiNozzo."

The crashes, slams and yelling continued for another few minutes, concluding with a visibly shaken, bruised Sacks entering the room apologizing to Tony and telling Fornell that he was tendering his resignation immediately. Fornell escorted his former agent from the room.

Gibbs crossed the short distance in one long stride, taking Tony in his arms, intent on inspecting him all over for any physical trauma. Satisfied that there was none, he wrapped one hand around his lover's neck, squeezing firmly, and stroking his jaw with the other.

Trying to use humor to deflect attention from how badly he'd been affected by Sacks, Tony smirked and said, "Not such a great interrogator compared to you, Boss."

"I saw the tape, Tony. I know what he did to you - the tech in Observation called me as soon as he saw what was happening."

Tony couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "Framed for murder and that dick all in one day?"

"That's what makes you Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. You're strong enough and courageous enough to face it." Gibbs smiled, face full of love and pride.

Fornell knocked on the door, entering the room unobtrusively.

"Tony, Jethro, you have my deepest apologies for my agent's actions. In light of what has happened, I've cleared it with my director to have Tony remanded into your custody, Jethro."

Tony looked at Gibbs first, then Fornell, completely puzzled.

"Based on the evidence, Tone, we can't allow you to stay 'free', but we don't have to officially arrest you. Until this debacle with Sacks, the plan was to have Tobias put you in a cell under his custody," Gibbs explained.

"Then can we please get out of here?" Tony begged.

Gibbs nodded.

"I'll be right behind you two. I just need to grab the interrogation recording to show to my director."

Gibbs cradled Tony close to him in the elevator, not caring that Tobias was bearing witness to his affection.

"Jethro, you call me if you need anything," Fornell ordered.

"Will do." Gibbs looked at Fornell one last time before getting in his car, tires squealing as soon as Tony had his door shut.

Tony took advantage of their privacy, pressing himself to Gibbs' side, nuzzling his neck.

Gibbs smiled warmly. "I missed you too, my beautiful boy."

"I need to call Jen and tell her what happened."

Tony sighed. "Do you have to? Something stinks about this; I really don't trust Chip, especially with him pinging Abby's creepy meter. Then there's the entire suspect pool of criminals I've put away. It's enough to give me a headache."

Gibbs smiled sympathetically. "Fornell went out on a limb for us. We're going to have to tow the line on this, DiNozzo. As for the case, we'll pick it up in the morning after you've had some sleep. I've got just the thing to take your mind off of it."

Tony perked up, eyes sparkling, fingers dancing up his arm, landing on the back of his neck, rubbing light circles into his skin.

Gibbs tried to bite back the groan that fell from his lips but failed miserably. Tony smirked, preening at the effect he had on the older man.

"Behave or I'll make you wait until next week," Gibbs threatened.

Tony pouted but did as he was told, opening his bag to pull out one of his cold case files to review.

Satisfied that Tony was occupied, Gibbs dialed Director Shepard's number, unsurprised that his call was routed directly to her office this time of night.

"Director, we have a situation." Gibbs skipped a proper greeting; sleeping with a former partner made standing on formalities pointless.

"Hello to you, too, Jethro." Apparently, Jenny was still set on them.

Gritting his teeth, he dove right in. "As I'm sure you're aware, the FBI is investigating DiNozzo for murder. Fornell is in agreement with me that he's being framed. Sacks, his senior agent in charge, grossly mishandled the interrogation, so as a favor to us, Fornell remanded DiNozzo into my custody pending further investigation."

Jenny swore under her breath. "I appreciate the sit-rep. Keep me in the loop."

Gibbs slammed the phone shut, completely unaware that his former partner and lover was in on the plot to bring down his senior agent. 

Jenny immediately picked her alternate cell phone up, dialing a familiar number.

"You need to get to Tony. I don't care how you do it."

Making her next move, she called the smallest fish in the game but who would play the most important role.

"Don't speak, just listen. It's go time."

Satisfied with her course of action, Jenny carefully selected nondescript black clothing from her days an agent, grabbed her sidearm and binoculars and the now defunct cell phone before heading downstairs and to her car.

Resuming the thread of their conversation, Tony said quietly, "Boss, something is off with the Director. I can't put my finger on it. I'm getting the same feeling from Chip and Ziva. I gave Ziva the benefit of the doubt but she's been so robotic through this case - I expected something, outrage, teasing, sharing stories, but there's been nothing."

Gibbs chewed on this thoughtfully for a few moments before responding. "Okay, I'll bite. Let's keep a tight eye on Ziva and I'll tell Abby to watch Chip like a hawk."

Tony yawned as they pulled into the driveway, rubbing his eyes as he got of the car.

Gibbs looked over his shoulder to make sure Tony was still upright and awake, then returned his focus to opening his front door and turning a light on. 

"Still awake, DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Boss," Tony mumbled incoherently.

Gibbs smiled reverently, taking the younger man by the hand and led him upstairs; there was no way he wasn't letting him sleep tonight. His poor boy's batteries were completely drained.

With little effort, Tony allowed himself to be undressed and tugged into bed. Seeking out body heat, he curled into Gibbs' side, snuffling when a kiss was placed on his forehead. He laid there, just watching him sleep, allowing his thoughts free rein, trying to work through all the pieces of the convoluted mess that was Tony's case.

Just the idea of someone hurting or threatening Tony made him see red; Sacks' botched interrogation and threatening to rape his lover had broken any semblance of control he'd had. It felt good in some primal way to defend what was his, defend Tony's honor. But Sacks was only the surface of a much bigger picture. He was beginning to wonder if Tony wasn't onto something about Jen, Ziva and Chip. Tony being framed had all the feeling of a plot being worked; he couldn't help but feel like this was Russia and Paris all over again.  

_Shit, if anyone knew how to get inside any part of his head, it was Jenny Shepard. He'd known she was pissed that he'd rebuked her advances since she'd become Director but she didn't think that she would go so far as to frame his senior field agent. How did she even know that they were together? That last question made him more uneasy than his uncertainty of her framing a subordinate. No one on his team would have breathed a word, especially after Kate's death. He had always kept his sexual interests tight to his chest; not even in sexually liberated Paris did he allow himself the freedom to explore or even fantasize. That led him to his next question: why did she insist on a Mossad liaison, specifically Ziva? He doubted it was because Jen owed her life to the woman; assassins weren't known for their missions of rescue. Even more troubling, he couldn't find any mention of Jen's time anywhere overseas other than the ops they served together. He didn't expect Ziva to have records - Israeli assassins were ghosts. The longer he thought, the harder his gut twisted. Jesus, Jenny had been chasing him ever since he left her that last time. He just couldn't cover her ass any more. She was worse than Diane in the hell hath no fury like a woman scorned department. Tony was collateral in her eyes and she'd hired Ziva to take him out. Chip was her pawn to fudge the evidence. He had to get Tony out of there now!_

Just as Gibbs had this hard hitting epiphany, two sleek black cars were casing his house from opposite ends of the street. Ziva and Jen shared matching smirks via video chat.

"Ready, Jenny?"

"Ready, beautiful." She was finally going to get her revenge on her former lover and her current lover would get revenge for Ari's death. This was a long time coming for her, she'd thought of nothing else for years, had lacked the focus to carry out her plan until she'd met Ziva and Ari; Ari had been an unfortunate casualty.

Ziva checked her firearm and her knives, satisfied with her amount of ammo and signaled to Jen to exit her car. 

Quietly, they stalked up the street, ducking behind bushes for cover.

Meanwhile, Gibbs shook Tony awake while trying not to alarm him.

"Tony, I need you to wake up."

Nothing.

"DiNozzo!" He hissed.

Tony sat up immediately. "Yes, Boss."

"Get dressed. You were right. No time to explain. Need to get out of the house now," Gibbs spoke quickly.

No sooner did Tony shove his pants and one shoe on, Gibbs spotted a laser shining against the opposite bedroom wall.

"Down!"

Tony felt himself shoved down to his left shoulder, hearing it crack in anger, jamming his left leg into the metal bed frame, biting his lip to silence the scream of pain that he wanted to release into the night. Gibbs crawled over to Tony, grabbed him by the good arm and motioned to the basement. Tony nodded, then began the arduous task of scooting down the hall to the stairs with his one good leg, trying to avoid being seen  **and** shot at.

Ziva swore loudly at having missed her shot. Jen took it as her cue to join Ziva in the yard.

"He spotted me!" Ziva spat.

"Who was in the room with him?"

"It was just Tony and Gibbs. I must say I found it odd that Tony had no shirt on and his pants were unbuttoned," Ziva replied.

"Gibbs and Tony?!" Jenny asked incredulously.

"I do not know, but when have you ever known a man like Tony to avoid women for as long as he has?"

Jenny narrowed her eyes. If she wasn't already going to kill Tony, she was now; he had taken Gibbs from her as a partner and now as a lover. It was too much to take. Ziva apparently read her mind because she reached for her shoulder and said, "After tonight, he will know the pain that we both suffer."

Both women smiled grimly and advanced on the house.

Taking advantage of the reprieve, Gibbs managed to drag Tony through the kitchen and down the basement steps. Sweat was pouring from every inch of his body, his breath coming in heavy pants, he hadn't worked this hard since Pendleton. He rummaged through his tool bench and found his bourbon - water would have been better but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. 

"DiNozzo, get up." He waved the bottle of booze under his lover's nose.

Tony's eyes began to flutter. "I get shot again?" He croaked.

"Damn near, if it hadn't been for me," Gibbs replied lightly, not wanting to alarm the younger man to the danger that was lurking outside.

"Drink." Tony had the bottle thrust into his hands.

By the time he had finished three shots worth, Gibbs had removed his sniper rifle from its hiding place and assembled it.

"Gearing up for battle, Boss?"

"Yes. Turns out you were right to be suspicious about Chip, Jenny and Ziva. Jenny has been looking to hurt me since I left her after our last op. You were just collateral damage. I doubt she knew about us but I would think she does now. Chip is her pawn. Connecting the dots, Ziva was hired to kill you and Ari was an unfortunate cost of the vendetta; now Ziva has a personal stake to bring me down. The interrogation with Sacks tonight only worked in her favor. She was able to enact her plan smoothly and so much sooner than she thought. If you can, warn Abby about Chip, though I doubt we have to worry about her."

Tony blew out a breath. "You attract the craziest women. No wonder you went with me," he said cheekily.

Gibbs put his hand on the back of Tony's head, stroking and scratching. "Damn right."

"Thank you for earlier," Tony whispered.

Gibbs just hummed, not needing an explanation nor wanting to force Tony to live through the Sacks situation again.

"No one hurts what's mine."

Before Tony could blink or breathe, a cacophony of bullets rang into the basement, richocheting off the boat. Gibbs crouched to take position, indicating to Tony to find cover and aim his sidearm. It didn't go unnoticed by either men just how close Ziva and Jen stood to each other, hands nearly in each other's pockets. Tony fired off his first shot, landing at the women's feet. They jumped back in surprise, taking cover around the kitchen doorjamb. Gibbs aimed, took a breath and fired, landing a clean shot in Ziva's shoulder. She went down hard, her head bouncing with a sickening crunch against the linoleum floor.

Jenny rushed to cradle her lover. "No!"

She turned to face Gibbs and Tony, fire flashing in her eyes, that of a woman gone truly mad and drew her gun. "I loved her! I loved you! You bastard!"

Both men aimed and took a shot at the same time. She took a shot in the lung and stomach before she could even turn her safety off.

Gibbs set his rifle down on the hull of the boat, only caring about seeing to Tony. He removed the service weapon from his agent's shaking hands, scooped him up off of the cold hard floor and sat him on the steps.

"Look at me, Tony," he commanded.

Glassy eyes struggled to meet his.

"You did what you had to do. I'm proud of you." Gibbs stroked both sides of his jaw with his thumbs, kissing him gently.

Tony blinked, then said, "We need to call Fornell and check with Abby."

Not willing to break contact, Tony burrowed into his lover's neck while Gibbs dialed Abby.

"Abs, has Chip been in?"

"Yes! That little bastard creep was working for the Director to frame Tony! I was tempted to poison him or something equally terrible but instead I made him clean the autopsy fridge with a toothbrush with his feet." Abby cackled at her creativity.

"I'm not the least bit surprised, Abby. I'm actually proud you didn't do worse. I promise he will be gone soon and that everything will be explained soon."

Gibbs then hung up, actually chuckling.

Tony was smiling at just how protective their lab tech was. "You'd think people would learn to listen to her."

"That boy is probably begging for prison by now; scrubbing anything with your feet, let alone a toothbrush is horrendous. Make it an autopsy fridge and you're in hell."

Sighing, Gibbs looked over at Tony. "Time to call our favorite Fed."

"I guess he's not that bad," Tony admitted begrudgingly.

Picking up his phone again, Gibbs called Fornell. "Tobias, I need you to come to my house right away. Probably will want to call Ducky. My Director and Ziva are dead. Lab tech assistant was locked in an autopsy fridge to clean with his feet with a toothbrush. I'll explain more when you get here."

"Christ, Jethro, you really go all the way, don't you," Fornell grumbled.

Twenty minutes later, Tony and Gibbs were sitting at the kitchen table with fresh coffee and bourbon, unaffected by the two dead women on the floor, evidence untouched.

"I see you rolled out the welcome wagon for me, Gibbs," Fornell said sarcastically.

Gibbs simply raised an eyebrow and kicked out a chair.

"Don't mind if I do."

Tony nodded at Fornell in greeting.

"DiNutzo, you look like hell," Fornell said by way of greeting.

Waiting for Tobias to pour a cup of coffee and get some bourbon, Gibbs drank his own.

Seeing that he was ready to start, Gibbs wasted no time, "Jenny was behind all of this. She was pissed that I left her as a partner and a lover. She decided to frame Tony so she could hurt me like I hurt her. She had no idea that he and I were together; she may have last night. Even so, he was only collateral damage in her end game. She hired Ziva to kill him. Ari was an unfortunate casualty. That gave Ziva a personal stake in this plot. Chip was Jenny's pawn, who ended being locked up by Abby. Jenny lost it when I shot Ziva. Apparently, they were together."

Fornell just sat there, trying to process what he just heard.

The silence stretched out for several long minutes before he spoke up. "I think this would be best handled in house, Jethro. I'll handle Sacks. You let SecNav handle this mess and finding a new Director."

Stretching, he stood up and said, "Jethro, I'm glad you're happy. You take care of him."

Gibbs and Tony shared a bemused look, enjoying the rest of their coffee and quiet before Ducky showed up and an entire inquest was launched into the debacle that was the frame up of Anthony DiNozzo.


	4. The Sky Is Falling, Paving The Way With Empty Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the deluge of death that has occurred, Tony and Gibbs reflect on how Kate's passing affected them, Abby and McGee and how it ultimately brought them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in order chronologically but I felt it worked better, using Kate's memory as a device to reinforce the ideology that there are genuine women in Tony and Gibbs' lives.  
> * 1x1 * Yankee White

The past month had been exhausting, so many questions that neither Tony nor Gibbs knew the answers to. Apparently the Director had been keeping secrets from just about everyone possible. SecNav was furious; not only did he have to find a new Director, he also had to call in every accumulated favor from his tenured career just so NCIS could keep its funding and stay in the intelligence community. It was a collective effort but they managed to avoid any leaks to the public at large. Gibbs and Tony immediately thought of how it reminded them of the first time they met Kate on Air Force One.

That situation could have turned out much differently had Kate not been there: blunt, logical and she stood up to Gibbs. Tony and Gibbs liked her right away. Of course, Gibbs kept up his gruff exterior for appearances, testing her. Tony tested her in his own way, flirting with her with horrible pickup lines and telling sexist jokes. Ducky did what he did best: told his stories until he was interrupted.

It was after one particularly difficult day of questioning and searching for answers that Gibbs invited Tony home with him.

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise at the invitation but accepted nonetheless.

Silence thrummed the entire ride from the Navy Yard to Gibbs' house.

Gibbs didn't speak until he reached the basement and had poured a generous splash of bourbon into the cleanest jar nearby.

"All of these questions have got me thinking about Kate."

Tony bit his lip, unsure of what he should say, reaching for the booze to pour a drink, hoping to buy a little time.

"We didn't really talk about what happened. I'm thinking now that was a mistake. I think because I was personally involved with Jenny I missed things I shouldn't have."

"You can't blame yourself, Boss. You're good, but not that good," Tony said, reeling on the inside. He'd never heard Gibbs be so frank about anything, especially his past.

Clearly frustrated, Gibbs slammed his drink back in one gulp. "Dammit, I miss her, Tony."

"I do, too, Jethro. And we should have talked about what happened but there was no time. There was the funeral, then Ziva showed up to 'handle' Ari, we were attempting to still train Tim, take care of Abby and then we had a new Director."

Sensing the older man needed physical contact as much as he did, Tony pressed himself against Gibbs until they were hip to hip.

"When I was in Bethesda with her with the plague and I thought I was going to...She told me that she knew my secret. She said she saw through it the first time that we worked a scene and you and I just instinctively knew what the other wanted and needed without ever talking. She promised that she'd keep my secret. Not even Abby knows." Tony blushed an impressive shade of red.

"That's not quite true, Tony."

Tony tried to scramble away from him but he only held on tighter. "Kate told me. She said what we had was something most people only dream about and she couldn't stand to see us dance around each other any more."

"What a sneak!" Tony continued, "Did she tell anyone else?"

"Of course not. She wouldn't violate our privacy. However, I do know she's the reason McGee and Abby are so happy." Gibbs smirked.

Tony chuckled. "Nice to know that she's spreading joy from beyond."

Neither one had to say  _At least she didn't die in vain_.

Gibbs' eyes darkened, remembering Jenny's betrayal; that would stay with him forever.

Tony saw Gibbs drift away, heart clenching in his chest at seeing his lover in pain. Before he could get any further entrenched in the darkness, Tony grabbed his hands, pressing his lips to his mouth, then to his jaw and down his neck. Icy blue eyes snapped to focus, raising to his. 

"Ziva and Jenny didn't win, Jethro," Tony said quietly, but there was steel underneath.

Gibbs let his mouth answer for him, creating ideas from one point to the next; inviting his hands to put his answers into action.

"Bed, Jethro, now," Tony gasped.

That was one order he was only too happy to follow from his senior field agent.

_Losing Kate had been bittersweet. Without her, the team was incomplete. With her, Tony and Gibbs would have never committed to each other. In the end, her death really wasn't a loss or a tragedy but a new beginning for all of them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved jumping into this fandom, immersing myself in the Gibbs and DiNozzo dynamic. I'm certainly not as seasoned as some of the other fic writers in this fandom but I'm just as passionate and love to hear from fellow fans.  
> -mstdinozzo


End file.
